A Simple Bet
by The Draigg
Summary: Weiss makes a bet with Blake that she can give up coffee, as long as Blake can give up her 'special books'. Who will win? Who will break first? And, most importantly, how will Yang and Ruby handle their partners? Read now to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_A Simple Bet_**

Chapter 1: Challenge Accepted

**Hey there, fellow readers! It's The Draigg here again! Now, I just wanted to write this story as a sort of breather period before I begin to work on a sequel to The Sounds Of Vale. Don't worry, this story is still within that canon, but you don't need to have read my previous works to understand it. Also, I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does. Now, let's get started on this new story, huh?**

**xxx**

Normally, Sundays were days when people unwound. They would take off their shoes, stretch, and relax.

However, absolutely no student at Beacon Academy could say that for certain. When you lived in a huge castle surrounded by creatures of darkness that wanted to make your face a tasty snack, relaxation was a rare thing to experience.

Weiss Schnee was one of those students on the edge of sanity that weekend. She was sitting in the cafeteria, having brunch with the rest of Tem RWBY. Unfortunately, Team JNPR couldn't join them today, since Jaune decided to take them camping yesterday.

Weiss would have given anything to see them today, even if it meant dealing with Nora's bizarre ramblings. At least it would distract her from what Blake was doing.

Blake was reading one of her damned ninja books. Apparently, this one was called _Ninjas of Love: Thousand Man Passion_. Ughh, those books were a blight on Man and Faunus-kind. Seeing the way Blake shifted in her seat as she read the book disgusted Weiss. She was trying to enjoy her coffee and biscotti, darn it! Seeing Blake trying to get off completely killed any appetite she had.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss took a swig of her coffee. Her annoyance dimmed a little as she felt the warm brown liquid pour down her throat. Now, coffee was a good absolute in her world. She loved it as much as she loved Ruby.

However, her anger flared as she noticed Blake made a small noise and shift in her seat uncontrollably. It was incredibly lewd and uncouth, to act that way while others were eating!

"Ahem!", Weiss loudly coughed. That got her teammate's attention. "Blake, could you please stop reading that smut at the table?", she asked.

Blake's eyebrows furrowed in protest. She slowly and gently closed her book and set it on the table, not breaking her glare at Weiss.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to do your nails and get your clippings on the table, but it isn't okay for me to read here?", Blake coldly pointed out.

"It's not that I don't mind you reading… but I draw the line when it comes to that lewd garbage!", shot Weiss back, before taking another sip of her coffee.

"And", Weiss then added, "I've been doing that in the room as of late!".

Ruby shifted her gaze around nervously. Her teammate's argument was starting to grow louder. But, she couldn't stand on the sidelines on this one. It was her job as team leader to solve ALL internal disputes diplomatically.

"Guys, can we please stop this?", Ruby asked, looking at the two. Blake and Weiss paid her no mind.

"Reading is a part of me! Like… how drinking that sludge is a part of you!", Blake pointed out, gesturing to Weiss' mug.

Weiss felt incredibly insulted that she called her beverage sludge. How dare she! Did Blake know anything about how much time and patience went into making a delicious blend such as this?!

"It's NOT sludge! This brew was crafted by the finest coffee brewers and artisans that Vytal has!", Weiss protested.

"Hmph. Yeah, right. The minute you stop drinking that stuff is the minute I stop reading.", spat Blake sourly.

Then, an idea clicked in Weiss' head. She could beat Blake at her own game! All she had to do was hold out on her coffee drinking, and Blake would stop reading that filth!

"So, how about that? If I give up coffee, you'll give up those books?", Weiss asked, her scheming tone blatantly obvious.

"I bet that you won't.", Blake said in response.

"Did someone say bet?", butted in Yang. To be honest, she could care less about what her girlfriend and friend were arguing about. But, when she heard something about a bet, she couldn't help but get involved. Yang loved a good wager.

"I didn't mean it literally.", Blake mumbled, annoyed that her debate had gotten sidetracked.

"But I did.", said Weiss.

"Okay, ladies? Shall we write up the stakes here?", Yang asked, pulling out her scroll and opening her notes application.

"I didn't agree—", Blake's protests were cut short by Weiss.

"I say that if I give up coffee, Blake has to give up her… erotica.", Weiss said with some difficulty. Well, Blake was glad that Weiss used the right term at least once.

"Okay, and the stakes?", Yang asked, taking down wager notes. Ruby looked over to what Yang was writing. It seemed like something other than violence was resolving this dispute!

"If Blake caves in first, then she'll stop reading those books whenever we're at the cafeteria.", Weiss clearly said.

Typing out what Weiss said, Yang then turned to Blake. "And you, kitty cat?", Yang asked.

Blake had absolutely no idea how the hell this bet just sprung up out of nowhere. She looked at her teammates. Yang, Weiss, and even Ruby were looking expectant. Well, it looked like she had to say something.

"Umm… if I win, then Weiss has to… eh… she has to… wear Yang's clothes?", decided Blake. She figured that that would send Weiss into a tizzy. Hopefully, the idea of wearing skimpier clothing would scare Weiss out of this bet.

"Deal.", Weiss said immediately, he voice full of confidence.

Blake's eyes nearly bulged put of their sockets. She didn't see that one coming in the slightest. Crap, now she was dragged into this bet with no way out!

"And… great!", Yang declared, closing her scroll. "Let's go about this like ladies… staring now!", she then declared.

Before anyone could react, Yang snatched Weiss' coffee mug out of her hand and picked up Blake's book. In full view of the team, Yang dumped the contents of the mug onto the book, and then flung the coffee mug against the wall.

Team RWBY was dead silent as the shattered pieces of the mug fell to the ground. Ruby was frozen in shock, and Weiss and Blake were trying to murder Yang with their eyes.

Seeing the glares, Yang gulped and said meekly, "Err… that wasn't a good thing, eh?".

"NO.", Blake growled.

"Ten seconds.", Weiss said through her gritted teeth.

Understanding what Weiss meant, Yang nodded and calmly stood up from the table. Then, she began to run as if she stole something valuable. Once the ten seconds were up, Weiss and Blake readied Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud and gave chase.

Ruby was left alone at the table, still in shock. Wow, a lot of stuff happened so quickly! And here she was left scratching her head at what had just happened. Having nothing better to do, Ruby just began to eat the food left on her teammate's plates.

She shoved a handful of Weiss' biscotti in her mouth. Mmm! Now she understood why Weiss liked these ones in particular! Snatching up the biscotti that were left on the plate, Ruby stood up.

She really needed to find the rest of her teammates before they turned Yang into a fine paste on the floor.

So, Ruby left the cafeteria, following the trail that her friends left behind.

**xxx**

"Ohmanohgodohmanohgodohmanohgodohmanohgod!", Yang shouted to herself as she tore through the academy plaza. She was tossing students behind her, as she desperately fled from the monochrome murder squad after her. Unfortunately for Yang, Blake and Weiss were right on her trail.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT NEVER FAR ENOUGH!", Weiss screamed as she readied her ice dust shot.

Blake chose not to say anything, instead settling for various growls and roars. She began to indiscriminately fire Gambol Shroud as Yang ducked into the nearby bushes.

Weiss fired her ice dust shot into the bushes. Yang's quick scream let her know that the shot was right on target.

Blake and Weiss found Yang frozen in place, due to the incredibly large ice cube around her. She was trying to melt the ice with her semblance, but it wasn't working as fast as Yang would have liked.

Seeing Weiss and Blake close in on her, Yang defiantly stated, "Do it! Just be quick!". She then lowered her head, ready for a crushing blow.

However, just as Weiss readied another dust shot, the timely intervention of Ruby saved Yang's head.

"NOOOO!", she cried, blocking the ice cube that was her sister with her body.

"Ruby, I love you, but please, step out of the way.", Weiss ordered, still sounding angry.

"MOVE.", growled Blake, cocking the pistol part of Gambol Shroud.

"No way! Can't we just… get along?", Ruby pleaded.

"Did you see what she did to our stuff?!", Blake pointed out. Yang ruined one of her favorite books!

"I'll buy another one! Just please, don't kill Yang!", Ruby negotiated. She probably had enough money to buy another dirty book. Well, if she was allowed into that section of a bookstore in the first place.

Sighing, Weiss dropped down her dust-action rapier. Now that she had stopped, she was feeling rather tired. She could use some coffee—oh wait.

"Fine.", said Weiss putting her hand on Ruby's left shoulder. "Let's just go.".

Blake hesitantly put down Gambol Shroud, and turned to leave.

"Uh guys, now that we're all buddy-buddy again, think you can uhh… unfreeze me?", Yang asked from behind them.

Weiss and Blake shot a final glare at Yang, and then walked out of the bushes. Ruby quickly followed after them, not wanting to get left behind.

"Oh come on!", Yang complained as she struggled in the ice. Now that she thought about it, she really needed to use the bathroom. Running for your life certainly loosened one's bladder.

Well, given the time it would take for Yang to melt the ice, she would have wet herself before she could get set free.

Sighing, Yang resigned herself to her fate. She was going to be covered in water once the ice melted, anyway. Hopefully, nobody would notice if she peed in her pants. Well, the smell might give her away, but Yang would deal with it as it came.

So, Yang set her semblance to work, slowly melting the dense ice.

**xxx**

As Team RWB entered their dorm room, they tried to settle into their weekend routines. Blake was about to reach for a steamy book to read, but then remembered that the bet was never called off. And, if she caved in, she knew that Weiss would hold that over her head. So, instead, she tossed all of the books that had something to do with erotica in a box and shoved it under her bunk. That emptied about half of her collection.

Weiss was about to reach for a can of coffee for her regular study session, but then her pride stopped her in her tracks. No, she made a bet, damn it! She had to win! Her ego simply wouldn't let it go.

So, settling for a bottle of water instead, Weiss sat at her desk and began to read from a textbook on Grimm anatomy. However, she could feel that her attention was dulled, since her mind was focused on the odd feeling of no coffee can in her hand.

Ruby watched the two with interest. Since she had a good understanding of empathy, she could almost feel what they were thinking. To her, she figured that this was going to be a rough period of time for the pair to go through. Knowing them, they would begin to break soon.

It sucked to be right sometimes.

**xxx**

**Well, I hope you like this concept so far! Just be sure to tell me what you think of it in the reviews section! Well, either that, or message me. Oh, and also thank JimboYokimbo for helping me edit this chapter. Anyway, this is The Draigg, signing off for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rough Day

**Hey, it's me, The Draigg, here again! Now, since you guys are so special to me, I've made another chapter for you! I hope you like it! But, I should let you know that I don't own RWBY. So, let's get to reading, shall we?!**

**xxx**

Delusion was a powerful concept. It allowed an otherwise normal person to believe their own blatant lies. Weiss was mastering that concept that Monday morning. She was in her third class of the day, and her thoughts grew more deluded by the minute.

Weiss was currently trying to convince herself that the throbbing headache she was feeling was her body cleansing itself of all the caffeine that was in her. Yes, the veins she could see at the edges of her vision were a good thing, not a sign of withdrawal symptoms.

As the professor was droning on about something she couldn't focus on, Weiss could feel her eyeballs throbbing along with her heartbeat. Yep, this was certainly a good thing. If it didn't feel good, it meant that it was beneficial for you, like cauliflower or cough syrup.

Unknown to Weiss, Ruby was watching her with increasing concern. She wasn't going to lie, Weiss looked like she had been hit by a car. And then struck by lightning. And then run over by the ambulance sent to pick her up. In short, Weiss looked like crap.

"Umm, Weiss? Are you alright?", Ruby whispered, her worry boiling over.

Weiss' bloodshot eyes flicked immediately over to her girlfriend. 'I'm fine.", Weiss whispered back through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure—" Ruby tried to ask, before being cut off by Weiss' glare. Ruby didn't know why Weiss needed ice dust when she could make that look. She felt chilled to the bone by that look.

"Never mind." Ruby mumbled, turning back around to face the front of the class. Clearly wasn't the time to deal with this half of the wager. Ruby just hoped that Yang was having a better time dealing with Blake. Actually, now that she thought about it, where were those two, anyway?

Speaking of the yellow and black colored pair, they decided to skip class today. It was a lecture on how to manufacture dust bullets, but the both of them already had a good idea on how to do that. So, they decided to take an extended 'study break' in the nearby janitor's closet.

However, something was different this time around. As Yang passionately made out with Blake, she noticed that her girlfriend wasn't even doing anything. She was just standing there, just taking it.

Pulling away from Blake's mouth, Yang panted heavily and asked, "Something wrong?".

Blake shifted her gaze around sheepishly and dug the toe of her shoe into the ground. "No, I just… can we not do this right now?" she said meekly.

Now this was extremely unlike the Blake that Yang knew. Putting her hands on her hips, Yang asked, "Do you want to talk about it?".

"N-not really." Blake mumbled in response.

Yang, noticing how dejected Blake looked, patted her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, it's okay. We'll just deal with it later.".

Yang then straightened out her coat and walked out if the closet, heading back to the dorm room. However, Blake didn't follow her. Instead, she sat on a box and thought over what had happened.

What did happen, exactly? She was all ready to go when she guided Yang into the closet, but for some reason, when Yang began to kiss her, she went completely limp. It was as if her body was rejecting what her mind told it to do. Blake even tried to think of the kinkiest thoughts imaginable, but those didn't work, either. It was as if her body didn't know what to do at all.

Then, a nasty idea occurred to her. "_Wait, what if my books gave me motivation?_" she thought. It made sense the more she thought about it. She had gotten most of her ideas about sex from those books. But, without their reassurance and guidance, she was growing to be a limp fish in the sack!

That idea scared the hell out of her. No, that couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Thinking quickly, Blake tried to shove her hand down her skirt. However, her hand stopped itself halfway down her waistband.

"No! NononononoononoNO. NO. NO!", Blake cried to herself. She was right! Oh no, she was RIGHT! Her body wasn't reacting to her libido! She just couldn't act out on her desires!

But damn it, Blake knew she was hot and ready right now! And by the gods, she was going to try harder! So, Blake grabbed the frozen hand with her other one and tried to push it down further. Yes! Her wrist was completely past the waist of the skirt now! However, just as she tried to touch herself, the hand began to shake uncontrollably, before pulling itself out of the skirt.

Blake was in complete shock. She had no words to describe how she felt in this moment. Completely dejected, she stood up and pulled that useless body of hers out of the closet. Her head hung low as she dragged herself down the hall, following Yang's trail.

Why her? Why now? This was that stupid bet's entire fault! But, she knew that couldn't just give up, since Weiss would never let that defeat go. So, feeling forced to continue, Blake locked a single thought in her mind: wait out Weiss.

If she could just beat Weiss by holding out, she would be free to read her books again! And, if that happened, Blake would get her mojo back! She NEEDED her mojo back!

With her determination growing in her heart, Blake picked up her head. She had to be strong. And so, with a game plan in mind, Blake charged her way towards the dorm room.

**xxx**

Ruby was helping Weiss down the hallway, since their class had just finished. Apparently, Weiss' body wasn't taking the lack of coffee well. Weiss even had some trouble getting out of her seat earlier. Currently, her breathing was ragged, and her legs were dragging on the ground.

However, to Weiss, this was all a good thing. It was just the natural way her body was processing all the coffee toxins in her system. Plus, it felt nice to be against Ruby as she helped her walk down the hall. It reminded her of how a knight carried a damsel in distress. Well, not that she was a damsel, nor was she in distress. In fact, Ruby wasn't a knight, either. But it was the thought that counted.

"H-hey, Ruby…" Weiss' weak voice chimed in.

"What is it, Weiss?" Ruby asked, still slinging her girlfriend's arm over her shoulder.

"Isn't this nice?" asked Weiss. She shot a weak smile at Ruby.

Ruby couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what Weiss had said. In what way was withdrawal good for Weiss in any way, shape, or form? Weiss was looking even worse than before. Her eyes were almost completely red, except for her irises. She hadn't bothered to straighten out her blouse or jacket, so one shirt tail was hanging out of her skirt. A slimy layer of sweat was forming on her forehead.

"_Yeah, Weiss is feeling great… as much as I'm a cookie._" Ruby dryly noted in her thoughts. If Ruby was really a cookie, she would have eaten herself a long time ago. She would have started form the legs up, until she managed to eat her own mouth. And no, that certainly wasn't a reoccurring nightmare for her. Not in the slightest.

"Umm… are you sure about that?" Ruby asked as she put a hand up to Weiss' forehead. She regretted doing that almost immediately, since her hand was now covered in a fine layer of sweat and grime.

However, that experience confirmed Ruby's suspicions. Weiss was completely burning up. Ruby really should have seen that one coming, especially since Weiss stopped complaining about her head and slumped down in her seat halfway through class.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Weiss asked, slightly slurring her words. Yep, she was completely done for the day.

"Weiss, you're not well. I'm just gonna… take you to bed." Ruby decided, pulling Weiss in a different direction. So much for heading to the next class.

"Bed… now that I think about it, I'm feelin' kind of tired…" Weiss mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes. Groaning, Ruby hefted Weiss further onto her shoulder and started in the direction of the dorms.

Hopefully, Ruby thought, this would be the worst of Weiss' illness.

**xxx**

When Ruby kicked in the door, she found Yang and Blake already in the dorm room. And, judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't having a good time, either. Blake was sitting on her bed, her head hung low. It looked like she was trying (and failing) to shut out the rest of the world. Yang was sitting at the work desk, watching something on her portable television. Actually, it was more like she was catching a few seconds of the show in-between concerned looks at Blake.

"I take it you had a rough day too?" Ruby asked as she dragged Weiss through the door. She then pulled Weiss' coat off and threw it on a chair.

Blake and Yang nodded at the same time. Blake took it a step further by rolling on her side, facing way from the others. She stayed like that for a long time.

Hauling Weiss onto her bunk, Ruby sat next to her and began to stroke Weiss' hand. "She isn't feeling good." Ruby announced to the room.

Blake was glad that she wasn't the only person to suffer from the bet. In fact, it was like karma had decided to punish Weiss for starting that damned bet in the first place. So, her suffering seemed a little justified to Blake.

Yang wasn't in the slightest bit surprised. Given the amount of times Weiss had coffee throughout the day, she was more surprised that Weiss wasn't in a coma by now. She guessed that the Ice Princess was too stubborn to give in just yet. Her determination would normally be admirable, but this situation was just too stupid to honor it with that word.

Sighing, Yang changed the channel on the television. She really needed a vacation from all this goofy shit.

Meanwhile, Weiss wiggled around, uncomfortable in her bed. She had forgotten to take off the rest of her school uniform.

"What is it, Weiss?" Ruby asked, noticing her discomfort.

"I can't sleep in these…" Weiss mumbled as she tried to unbutton her blouse. She was having as much success as a seal would if it tried to do the same.

Swallowing heavily, Ruby moved her hands over Weiss' chest, ready to unbutton Weiss' shirt. If Weiss wasn't sick and sweating profusely through her shirt, then this would be pretty romantic. However, this just seemed pretty sad now.

Yang tried to keep her eyes off of Ruby stripping down Weiss, but repeatedly failed. Now that she was only in her bra and covered in sweat, Yang could definitely see the appeal in Weiss' looks. But, she was her sister's girl. Yang's standards kept her from commenting on the scenario in front of her. So, instead, she tried to focus on the brain cell killer known as television.

Ruby's heart was pounding in her chest as she slipped off Weiss' skirt underneath the bed sheets. Even though she had seen Weiss naked before, it was still weird to be doing the undressing for her. Now that Weiss was in her underwear, Ruby sat back up on the bed.

Suddenly, Ruby could feel Weiss' fingers slip between hers in a warm (and slightly slimy) grasp.

"I'm tired…" Weiss complained, too weak to say anything else. Okay, now she was pretty sure that feeling this sick and tired wasn't a part of the detox process. Oh well, hopefully tomorrow would be better. Those reassuring thoughts carried her off to the land of sleep.

As Ruby felt the grip weaken, she looked around the room at her teammates. All of them looked worse than the time they killed the Nevermore on Initiation Day. All Ruby could hope for that this bet would come to an end quickly.

**xxx**

**And there's chapter two there for ya! I hope you like the story so far! And, regardless if you do or don't leave me a comment in the reviews section! Don't worry, I make a point to read them all. This is The Draigg, signing off for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Day Made For Scheming

**Look, over there! The chapters are riding over he hills! We're saved! Just remember to say the code phrase that the author, The Draigg, said to say! It's 'He doesn't own RWBY'. When we meet up with them, we'll begin our counter-attack! Now, let's ride, boys!**

**xxx**

When Weiss woke up that Tuesday morning, she felt like absolute crap. Her muscles were sore, and she had a slow, burning headache. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Weiss dragged herself over to the bathroom. It was a flat out miracle that she could walk.

She stumbled over to the counter, reaching for her cup to have some water. When she looked into the mirror, Weiss believed for a brief second that a scary ghost was in the bathroom with her. But, that silly idea was washed away when Weiss realized she was looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

Wow, she looked HORRIBLE. Her skin somehow looked even paler, and there were very dark rings circling her eyes. Weiss was convinced that this was the worst she had ever looked. That really concerned her. She couldn't go out looking like this! She needed to do something!

However, she needed to go about this in the right manner. There was no point to jump to anything too quickly. She would just think of something in the shower. Yeah, she could do that.

**xxx**

About twenty minutes later, Weiss walked out of the bathroom, confident in her game plan. Ah, her teammates were up! Maybe they could tell her what they thought.

"Good morning." Weiss greeted to Ruby and Yang. She would have done the same to Blake, but instead she rushed right past her into the bathroom. From the brief glimpse of Blake's face, Weiss noticed that her eyes were bloodshot, as if she got very little rest. But, Weiss would have to deal with that later. She had opinions to gather!

Ruby and Yang briefly glanced at each other in disbelief before staring at Weiss' face. Did Weiss trip face first into her make-up case? Her face was completely orange/flesh toned and flatly colored. What made it stand out even more was that she didn't even bother to do that to the rest of her body. Her neck, hands, and legs were still the pale color that Weiss normally had.

"Umm, good morning?" Yang said back. She couldn't help but scratch the back of her head at what she was seeing. What had possessed Weiss to have a make-up disaster?

"I hope you had a good sleep." Weiss said to Ruby, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I-I certainly did…" Ruby replied. She really tried not to look anywhere else but Weiss' eyes. If she looked anywhere else, she would just end up staring at her head in confusion. And, as Uncle Qrow always reminded her, it was impolite to stare. But, Ruby really wanted to say something about Weiss' orange face. But, seeing the anxious look in her eyes, Ruby decided to keep her mouth shut.

Weiss chalked up her reaction as a victory in her mind. It was as if her girlfriend didn't notice the make-up at all! And, since nobody said anything about it, Weiss assumed that it was perfectly fine to walk around like that for the rest of the day.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Blake was going through her latest self-pity session in the shower. When she turned it on, she tried to move the hand-sprayer to her crotch. But, like yesterday, she subconsciously stopped her movement halfway down her chest.

This just wasn't fair! Why couldn't she just do this to herself?! Did someone up there just hate her?

"_Maybe you should see a psychiatrist about this._" A small voice in the back of her head piped up.

"_Shut up, brain._" Blake's consciousness shot back.

Blake didn't need to see a shrink. She just didn't. Sure, every time her parents took her to one, they always said the same thing about her. They always said that she was using the books to compensate for self-esteem and self-image issues. But, that simply wasn't true. So what if she was a late bloomer? So what if she filled out her shirts later than other girls? That wasn't that much of an issue. In fact, it was a non-issue. Blake most certainly didn't have those feelings lingering over after puberty. Nope, not at all.

But then, through her depressing memories, Blake suddenly had a moment of clarity. It was Weiss' fault she was feeling this way! Blake would need to do something about that. So, she hatched a scheme to make Weiss break faster. Blake would guzzle as much coffee as possible in front of Weiss. That way, her sex drive would go back to being unblocked.

Turning off the shower, Blake dried off and got ready for the day. Yes, she had a good idea. It was a great idea!

Stepping out of the bathroom, Blake was ready (as much as possible) to face the day.

"Good morning, Weiss" she greeted. When Weiss turned around to face her, Blake had to stifle a laugh. It looked like Weiss was going to her own wake. Oh man, that certainly picked up her spirits a little that morning.

"And the same to you." Weiss replied. Noticing that Blake didn't comment on her make-up, Weiss figured that she didn't notice it either.

An awkward pause fell across Team RWBY as they all looked at each other.

"So… should we get breakfast?" Ruby suggested.

Her teammates nodded in agreement. "I'm starving!" Yang added.

And so, the team left to eat at the cafeteria.

**xxx**

Weiss wasn't having a good breakfast. Sure, it was one thing that she couldn't enjoy her blueberry oatmeal with a fresh mug of coffee. But then Blake had the GALL to chug a bunch of mugs of coffee in front of her! This was pissing of Weiss to no end.

The Schnee girl's mind was now set on 'completely salty' mode as she stared at her Faunus teammate shake uncontrollably, drinking her fourth mug of the liquid gold.

"_OoooOOOOOhhhHH! I'll show that… that little hussy!_" Weiss thought. Her anger was being brought to the breaking point again.

Her mind turned to darker thoughts. "_Well, TWO can play at that game!_" she internally fumed.

Weiss knew damn well what Blake was doing. This was pure, unadulterated psychological warfare! Since Blake was trying to accelerate her surrender, Weiss plotted to do the same.

The one glaring weakness to Blake was obviously sex. So, Weiss would need to bombard her teammate's senses with sexual content, while also trying to block out what Blake was doing to her.

Ruby noticed that Weiss was glaring intently at Blake, who was sitting across from her. It looked like her girlfriend was trying to light the cat-lady on fire with her brain. Ruby had a pretty good idea what was going on, but she didn't want to get involved. Weiss and Blake made that bet. It was their duty to see it through. Plus, she was obligated to honor her teammate's ideas as the cool, understanding team leader she strived to be.

So, Ruby's hands were tied as she observed the cold war happening in front of her.

**xxx**

Blake was drumming her fingers on the desk as she listened to Professor Port blather on about some weird, self-important story about himself. She couldn't help but wonder how Weiss drank this much coffee for a base amount every day. Everything was moving so much slower than normal! That and it seemed like her senses were sharpened way, WAY beyond normal.

In fact, when she felt her scroll buzz in her pocket, it seemed like an earthquake was happening on her hip. Opening it, she noticed it was a message from Weiss. Weird, what did she want? Opening it, Blake's sight was assailed by the image of a monster sized penis hanging between the legs of a complete beefcake.

"…Huh?!" Blake questioned to herself. Just… what?! What was even happening? She never even knew that Weiss could do something like this!

Blake tried to pry her sight away from the man-meat, but her eyes kept on focusing on the gift to man on her scroll's screen. Oh, just the way the head was… how thick it looked… and all those VEINS…

"_NO! No! She's trying to trick you! It's a trap!_" Blake's consciousness yelled in her head, shaking her attention away from the scroll's screen.

Now it made sense to her! Weiss was playing the same game as her! Man, she picked up on that quick! Looking at Weiss out of the corner of her eyes, Blake couldn't help but notice that a smug grin was plastered over her face. Oh man, she wanted to punch that smirk off of Weiss' face SO bad right now.

Fine! She wanted to play dirty?! Blake could do dirty! Opening the internet on her scroll, Blake did an image search for 'coffee'. Finding a good image of the beverage, Blake sent the picture to Weiss' scroll.

Looking out of the corner of her vision, Blake waited for Weiss' reaction. When she saw Weiss' eyes open in shock, before settling on a murderous glare towards her, Blake knew that her shot was right on the mark.

"_Yeah, take that, you clown-faced Ice Queen!_" cheered Blake in her head. Now she knew that Weiss had a weakness! Sitting back in her chair, Blake felt that she had just gotten a taste of sweet, sweet victory.

However, her internal celebration was interrupted by another image from Weiss. Before she realized that it was another trap, Blake opened the message. Oh, now this image was just being unfair.

Weiss had apparently taken the picture herself. The picture was a shot of Weiss' leg up to her thigh. She had pulled back her skirt slightly, exposing the gap between her stockings and the hem of the skirt. Oh, that zettai ryouiki! That absolute territory was glorious!

Blake slammed the scroll down on her leg. Damn it, how did Weiss guess that she had a thing for stockings?! Blake began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. It was absolute torture, with her getting hot but unable to do anything about it.

Growling inwardly, Blake conceded this battle to Weiss. She had outmaneuvered her at her own game today. Oh, but she would try harder! Blake just needed more time to strengthen her plan!

But, as she thought about her plans, Blake also saved the image to her scroll. She knew that she would be enjoying that image after this stupid bet was over.

**xxx**

Let's skip forward further into the day a bit. Now that their classes were over for today, Team RWBY was hanging out on their dorm room. All of them were huddled around the small television, since there was a movie on that all of them liked.

Currently, the channel was on a commercial break, so Yang had left to pick up some more snacks before the move came back on. Only Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were left to watch the television right now.

Seeing an opening to get back at Weiss, Blake stood up and loudly (plus stiffly) announced "Oh wow. I am quite parched. I think I will get a beverage. From the drink pile. Over there. Of beverages.".

"Can you grab me a soda?" Ruby asked, paying more attention to the television than Blake's bad acting.

Nodding stiffly, Blake quickly grabbed a soda and an unopened can of coffee from the drink pile, and made her way back to the seats.

Blake made a show of leaning over to hand the cola to Ruby, making sure that Weiss got a good look of the coffee can.

Weiss' blood turned into vinegar when she saw the coffee can in Blake's fist. Damn, how could she have forgotten to get rid of those cans? She had left a large chink in her armor!

Blake stared directly at Weiss as she cracked open the can and took a swig. Ughh, it was a little warm. Oh well, Blake made her decision. She had to stick with it now.

Weiss' veins turned to ice as she thought of a way to shoot back at Blake.

"I'm sorry, but this movie has lost my interest. Mind if I read instead?" Weiss asked to nobody in particular.

"Mehhh." Ruby non-specifically groaned. Her attention was fully glued to the television screen.

Before Blake could consider Weiss' intentions, Weiss moved over to Blake's bunk, where she pulled out the box that held half of Blake's book collection.

Blake had to use every shred of willpower not to deck Weiss then and there and take a book for herself. But, Blake was well aware that she wouldn't be able to control herself if any of her collection ended up in her grasp. So, she sat there, fuming at what Weiss was doing.

Weiss was having a hard time leafing through the book she selected. Now there was doubt in her mind that these works of literature were just poorly written smut. Even worse, the book had clearly seen better days. Some of the pages had suspicious stains on them, and the pages reeked of bodily fluids. Weiss tried not to retch as she scanned over the book.

At that moment, Yang walked back into the room, her arms full of snacks.

"So, anything interesting happen?" she asked.

"Not much." Ruby replied off-handedly.

Ruby was wrong in that point. A lot of stuff happened right under her nose. The flames of this incredibly petty war just had a fine mixture of gasoline and fire dust dumped on it. To say that the opening fires were shot was an understatement.

Now, the battle was growing even (metaphorically) bloodier, with no end in sight.

**xxx**

**Whew! There's chapter three finally conquered by my skill at story writing! Well, the skills that I think I have, anyway. But, you fellow readers could let me know if my writing skills even exist in the reviews section! This is The Draigg, signing off to hone my craft!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Is It Even Worth It?

**Butterfly in the sky! I can internet twice as high! Just take a look, it's not in a book, it's Reading with The Draigg! Now that I've massaged all of your collective whimsy senses, I should let you know that I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does. If I did, it would go more like the stories that I write. So, let's get to reading!**

**xxx**

Wednesday wasn't going to well for the monochrome members of Team RWBY so far. As of late, the war of attrition between the Principality of Weiss and the Blake Confederation was coming to a head early. It was only a matter of time until one broke under the other's influence.

That morning, Weiss had her make-up called out by others during breakfast. More specifically, it was a passing by Velvet blurting out "What's wrong with your face?!". So, she was in a bad mood from that, in addition to the raging headache she was feeling already.

But, as Team RWBY walked to their final class for the day, Weiss gave a small grin to herself. She figured that her latest plot would make her feel better. You see, Weiss had slipped some of Blake's centerfolds from her not-so-secret stash into her text books for that class before they left the dorm room. So, Weiss gambled that this would be a huge blow to her psyche.

Meanwhile, Blake was having her plan happen while the team was out to classes today. Her scheme relied on a sticky-fingered monkey Faunus named Sun Wukong to get his hands on a coffee maker. Once he did that (probably through less than legal means), he was to break into Team RWBY's room and set up the coffee maker in plain view. That way, Blake hoped that Weiss would be overcome with the urge to brew a fresh pot. Or failing that, increase her impulses to unbearable levels.

Now that Blake thought about it, maybe it was a bit too easy to convince Sun to do that for her. If she had to guess, it was because he needed to indulge in his love for petty theft somehow. At least Blake was putting his kleptomania to good use.

Getting ready for education, Team RWBY took their seats in the classroom. Unknown to Yang and Ruby, there was going to be much more than education happening today.

**xxx**

The sun shone brightly through the window of Team RWBY's room. At least, it did until it was blocked by a shadowy figure wearing a backpack.

Picking the lock, the burglar entered through the window with ease.

"That was way too easy." Sun muttered to himself as he shut the window behind him.

Walking into the center of the room, Sun smiled to himself. There was always a nice rush when he broke into somewhere he shouldn't be. Yet again, he WAS supposed to be here, he guessed. It was a favor he was on, after all. Well, that certainly dulled his buzz.

But, Sun hoped to get that buzz back by snooping around through Team RWBY's possessions. Slipping the bag off of his back, he made his way over to the drawers. However, he tripped over something as he walked past a bunk.

"Shit and piss!" Sun swore to himself. What the hell had made him fall over? Looking near his feet, he saw that a corner of a cardboard box was partially jutting out.

Hidden boxes? Now that was right up Sun's alley! Grabbing the box, Sun opened it, his curiosity burning. Maybe there was someone's diary in there! Or, maybe a bunch of lien! Or maybe… a bunch of porn? What?

Gingerly taking a magazine out of the box, Sun flipped through the pages. Damn, those dudes were ripped! Sun couldn't compare, even with his flashy abs!

"_Look at these god damn meat castles!_" Sun thought to himself. He was feeling a little inadequate now. Maybe he should lift more weights. Oh well, he could sign up for the gym as soon as he was done here.

Oh yeah, he wasn't here to steal anything! Sun had almost forgotten the reason he had broken in here in the first place! Putting the magazine back in the box, he slid the porn stash back under the bed. Then, unzipping the bag he had brought, Sun pulled the coffee maker out.

He hefted the coffee maker over to the desk, and began to set it up.

"_Whose stash was that, anyway?_" Sun wondered to himself as he worked. He was pretty sure it wasn't Yang's since she could probably have any girl or boy she wanted, because of her looks.

The porn probably didn't belong to the Ice Princess, either. She seemed like too much of a prude to own that material. That narrowed it down to Ruby and Blake. Now, Sun figured that Ruby was still a little too young to buy that stuff in the first place. But also, Blake was a bit too reserved to read that stuff, as well. Well, as far as he knew.

Then, as Sun put the final touched on the machine, a thought hit him. What if it was a communal porn stash, shared by everyone? There must have been a system in place to pool lien and have one of the older girls buy porn in Vale proper! It made so much sense, now that he thought about it!

But then, from that idea sprung another thought. If all of them looked at porn together, did that mean that all of them slept with each other as well? And, if they did, that would mean that Yang and Ruby knew each other a little better than just sisters.

Oh gods, that was a horrifying thought. To have two sisters regularly engage in incest? Sun repressed the heave growing in his chest. Now, if it happened to the others, then it was pretty hot. But, if blood relatives got involved, it was disgusting instead.

Shaking the thought of incest out of his mind, Sun zipped up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. But, now that he thought about it, he was in no rush. He could poke around a little more. It didn't matter that he was now a little afraid of what he found. His innate curiosity needed to be satisfied.

Rummaging through the drawers, Sun didn't find anything interesting in the first three. But, as he tried to open the bottom one, he noticed that it was locked. And, if something was locked, it obviously meant that something good was inside.

Picking open the locked drawer, Sun was baffled even further at what he saw inside. There was a whole bunch of different costumes. Who the hell needed a construction worker outfit? Or for that matter, why was there a surprisingly accurate police uniform in there? And, he couldn't figure out for the life of him what the clothes on the far left were. It was something with… suspenders? Or were those chains? Hell, they were probably both.

An idea clicked in his head. This must be Team RWBY's foursome supplies! It was a great and horrifying thought at the same time. On the one hand, it meant lesbian orgies. On the other hand, incest, and that painful looking outfit stored in the drawer. Sun had the most confused erection EVER.

"Okay, I've had enough of this place." Sun muttered to himself. As he made his way over to the window, he couldn't help but think that he didn't want to know the actual answer to his thoughts. In any case, they would just bring up horrifying implications.

Oh wait, he nearly forgot something!

Rushing back over to the maker, Sun slipped a note under the loader lid. He didn't know what it said, but Blake insisted that he put it in there. There, now it was all good.

Climbing out of the window, Sun closed it behind him. He had done his job well. Now, he just needed to take a cold, cold shower to get rid of those ideas. And, maybe sign up for the gym today, too.

**xxx**

Some amount of time later, during the mid-afternoon, Blake stomped furiously back to the dorm room, following behind the rest of her team. Blake intentionally lagged behind, otherwise she would murder that frigid bitch named Weiss.

In the middle of the latest class, Blake got quite the surprise when the poster of Brandy Luxxx she had in her stash was instead covering up the section she was supposed to be reading. And, to make matters worse, Blake got incredibly aroused looking at it. The damp state of her seat could attest to that.

But, what was maddening about it was that even though the image was incredibly titillating, Blake just couldn't do anything about it. Her hands refused to move in that way, even when she snuck off to the bathroom with the picture in tow.

However, Blake still had the one ace up her sleeve. If Sun succeeded in his mission, then Blake would be getting revenge tenfold in just a minute.

As she saw Weiss pause in the doorway of their dorm room, Blake knew that her plan had gone off without a hitch. As she passed the frozen up Weiss (how appropriate), Blake smirked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice sounding incredibly slimy.

Weiss had thought that she had won today. But, as she saw the coffee pot sitting on the desk, most of her higher brain functions ceased. All Weiss could do was think about the coffee maker in front of her.

"_Is that the BrewMeister Triple-3?! It is! It's just like how I thought it was! OH! It even has the latte feature!_" Weiss' mind raced.

Managing to take tentative steps, Weiss walked up to the beverage brewer. She ran her hands along it's cool, stainless steel surface. Weiss shuddered in delight as she ran the maker under her fingers.

"_Wait! Maybe there's some coffee in there!_" she thought as she opened the loading lid. However, all she saw was a slip of paper. Damn it, where were the coffee beans?! Now feeling annoyed, Weiss unfolded the note. It read: "_Got you._".

Weiss ripped up the note and dropped the shreds on the floor. A terrifying un-smile crossed her face as she began to laugh.

"Heheheheheheeee… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss laughed, her voice devoid of anything resembling sanity.

Ruby rushed over to her girlfriend's aid. "What's the matter, Weiss?!" Ruby asked desperately. She wrapped Weiss in a hug, hoping to calm the girl down.

"How the hell did this get in here?" Yang asked, now noticing the coffee maker. Admittedly, it was a nice maker, but she didn't remember buying one. Did someone sneak it in here? Then, the thought clicked in Yang's head. Turning her attention to Blake, she saw that the Faunus girl was covering up a sick grin.

Grabbing her girlfriend by the wrist, Yang dragged Blake out into the hallway. As the door closed behind them, Yang could hear Weiss' broken laughter fade away.

"Okay, you better explain yourself." Yang said to Blake, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What? She deserved it!" justified Blake.

"I. DON'T. CARE. You just can't break someone's mind like that!" Yang growled angrily.

Blake shot back, "Oh, when did you start caring? Several weeks ago, you wouldn't have cared!"

Yang grabbed Blake by the collar and said, "But I do now! I love you as a girlfriend, but if you fuck up my sister because of this stupid bet, I fuck YOU up. Got it?!".

"You're the one who got me into it!" Blake protested. Yang suddenly let her go, and slumped against the wall.

"I know… I can't deny my involvement." Yang said.

Blake was about to say something, but Yang continued.

"But… I want you to see things my way for once. I want you to ask yourself if it's even worth it." Yang concluded. With that, she walked back into the room.

Blake was left standing alone in the hallway. Now that she thought about it, Yang was absolutely right. This bet wasn't worth ruining one of the few relationships she had built here at Beacon Academy. So, she resolved, no more tricks. No more schemes. All she would do was wait out the bet, and not try to accelerate it. It just wasn't worth it to destroy one of her friendships.

So, Blake began to walk down the hallway. There was no way she could go back into that room now. Plus, she felt like she needed to be alone right now.

**xxx**

Something snapped in Weiss' mind as Ruby cradled her body. She didn't care about the tricks anymore. She didn't care about the schemes, or plots, or anything like that. In fact, all this little trap did was make one thing clear in Weiss' mind: she needed her fucking fix.

But, even in her frantic mind, a point of internal rationality still remained. She couldn't have her fix. If she did, all that would do was ruin all the effort she had made so far. A Schnee never gave up. Weiss had followed that line of thought all the way through her childhood.

Then, in addition to that moment of clarity, her self-preservation instinct also kicked in. What she was doing before was essentially poking a sleeping Ursa with a pointy stick. Weiss couldn't go around having all these plots if her opponent could do the same amount of damage. She needed to be smart about this.

So, Weiss decided that she would just have to go cold-turkey, and do absolutely nothing else. If Blake could make her lose her cool this easily, then it was scary to think what else she could do. That cat Faunus was a crafty one.

However, Weiss couldn't do this alone. She needed help.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as her laughter died down.

"What? Tell me something!" pleaded Ruby. Seeing Weiss like this was scary. She didn't like it one bit.

"Think you can help me?" asked Weiss weakly. She was feeling really tired, now that her hopes had been crushed that easily. That and the headache she had was sapping all her energy.

"Of course, of course!" Ruby cried, while stroking Weiss' soft hair.

"Good, good…", mumbled Weiss. Wow, she was really tired.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" Yang asked as she walked back into the room.

"Weiss is gonna be strong. Right, milady?" Ruby said to Weiss. However, her girlfriend then became less than lucid.

In response, Weiss said, "Goodnight, mama.". Then, she fell asleep in Ruby's arms. Yep, she was out again. Ruby had a feeling this was going to be a common occurrence

"Umm, I'm going to say that's a yes." Ruby said awkwardly to her sister. Then, hefting Weiss into her arms, Ruby stood up. As she placed Weiss on her bed, Ruby kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

To be honest, that wasn't the weirdest thing Ruby heard Weiss say in the process of sleeping.

There was the funny stuff, like the time she overheard Weiss argue to herself over how expensive a pair of glasses was. Or, the time Weiss was scolding an imaginary mouse for eating her expensive cheese.

But then, there was the sad stuff too. Ruby had lost count how many times she heard Weiss cry herself to sleep over the months. Or, how many times she called out for her mom and dad in her sleep, for that matter.

As Ruby settled Weiss into bed, she hoped that she would have good dreams. Weiss would need the positive energy for what was to come ahead, if she was serious about going completely cold-turkey.

**xxx**

**Thus concludes chapter three! Now, before I go, I just want to say that I appreciate all the feedback from you, the loyal fans, in the reviews section. Since I take the time to read all of them repeatedly, it's as much your story as it is mine. So, keep the reviews coming! I like what you guys have to say! This is The Draigg, signing off to work on the next installment.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Going Less Temperate Fowl

**Moeagare! Moeagare! Moeagare, fan fiction! Kimi yo hashire! Wait, wait, that's not the right introduction. Let me try that again. Hey, it's The Draigg here, bringing you the sensational chapter five! Now, before you let your youthful passion burn brightly, you should know that I don't own RWBY. Now, let's combine—I mean, get to reading!**

**xxx**

Blake had arrived back in the room very early that Thursday morning. It was a good thing she was a ninja. She had no difficulty sneaking into the room as everyone slept.

She had spent all night thinking about how much Yang was right in calling her out. It was maddening. Blake could barely believe that she nearly destroyed a friendship in the name of some petty bet. That thought haunted her all night.

Sitting down at the desk, Blake turned on the small television and put the volume down low. A distraction as just what she needed right now. Otherwise, her thoughts would just drift back to self-pity and her books.

However, it seemed like the universe was yanking her chain again. Currently, the channel was showing a commercial for a popsicles. As the smiling young girl on screen shoved the red, fruity cylinder in her mouth, Blake grew annoyed. Of course there would be phallic imagery almost immediately.

Changing the station, Blake's mood didn't improve. It was some documentary on the rail system. But, even that wasn't safe from Blake's dirty mind. A train was backing in and out of the entrance of a tunnel. Blake didn't know why it was doing that, but she knew that she ought to look for something else again. So, she changed the channel again.

Okay, know this one wasn't even trying to be subtle. It was a nature show, and it showed two lions mating. But, even though Bake was ashamed to admit it, it was kind of arousing to watch. She was just like that lioness: a viscous beast in the sack. Or, she would be… if she had her damn BOOKS!

Completely fed up, Blake shut off the television. She needed to think of something. Her mind was starting to break under the pressure. Damn it, she needed to get off!

Now desperate, Blake shoved her crotch over the corner of the desk, hoping to masturbate that way. However, she just couldn't get her hips to move at all.

Suppressing a growl, Blake moved away from the desk and over to her bed. Flopping down on it, she let a yell out into the pillow. This wasn't fair! Was the universe just toying with her feelings?

Whatever, she wasn't in the place to even begin to question higher motives. But, she wouldn't resign herself to fate. Fate was for suckers. No, she would pull through this bet.

So, with the thought to defy fate in mind, Blake closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. It came quickly, since she had been out for a while.

**xxx**

When Ruby hopped out of bed that morning, she noticed two things. Firstly, Blake was back. That was a good, even though her appearance suggested otherwise. Blake was slumped over her bed, still wearing yesterday's clothes.

The second thing Ruby noticed was Weiss sitting directly in front of the BrewMeister Triple-3. And, by the looks of it, she had gotten up recently. Ruby could tell, since her eyes were still somewhat focused, and not glazed over instead.

"Uh… good morning, Weiss." Greeted Ruby, a little concerned.

"Morning." Weiss replied, not moving her gaze from the coffee machine.

"What are you doing there?" asked Ruby.

"Meditating." was Weiss' reply. Now that Ruby thought about it, Weiss looked a little Zen, staring at the machine. Well, as Zen as one could get with a horrible migraine.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Ruby questioned, moving closer to Weiss. Weiss didn't say anything, but nodded in response. Seeing her girlfriend's approval, Ruby pulled a chair next to Weiss and sat down.

As the two looked at the machine, a dead silence fell over the room. Watching Weiss out of the corner of her eye, Ruby could figuratively see the gears spinning in Weiss' brain. This is the most focused she looked in the past few days. Now that was a little concerning, considering what she was focusing on.

Finally, Ruby broke the silence. "Are you ready for today?" she asked.

Weiss only grunted in reply. She was still focusing on that machine. So, Ruby took a stab at what she thought Weiss was thinking about.

"Is… the machine bothering you?" pressed Ruby further.

Sighing, Weiss said at last, "No, no… I just don't know what to think about this machine. I mean, what if this whole thing isn't as bad as I think it is? What if it's all in my head? What if I built this great need up in my mind, even though it was actually minor? Now, THAT'S what's bothering me.".

Oh, now it made sense to Ruby. This was Lucid Weiss talking right now. Maybe she could work something out with her before her mind burnt out later today. So, putting a hand on Weiss' shoulder, Ruby complimented, "That's… really deep, actually.".

Ruby could feel Weiss' shoulders slump under her touch. Weiss had finally broken her attention on the machine and shifted it over to Ruby. Taking Ruby's hand off of her shoulder, Weiss took it in both of her hands.

"It isn't fair, you know? To have my mind make a small issue a worse one. So… please, help me. Help me get through this rough period." Weiss pleaded, her voice sounding choked up.

"I-I promise." Ruby replied, folding her other hand around Weiss'.

However, Weiss pressed on further. "No, listen to me. My body… I can't control it. I need that… that beverage. So, if I do anything to get to it, I give you permission to do anything to stop me. Understand?".

Ruby silently nodded in response. Weiss was as serious about this as she was when dealing with colossal-class Grimm.

Seeing Ruby agree with her, Weiss let go of Ruby's hands and stood up. Stumbling over to the bathroom, Weiss prepared to start her daily routine. However, something felt wrong in the pit of her stomach. It felt like a horrible premonition. Maybe it was just her mind telling her that she couldn't take much more.

In any case, the premonition was accurate. But, the magnitude waited to be seen.

**xxx**

Cut to several hours later, and Weiss knew that her prediction this morning was horribly, depressingly accurate. Since she had Professor Oobleck's class today, Weiss was directly cast into the flames of temptation and desperation. It was like several alarms were blaring in her brain, saying that freshly brewed coffee in front of her, and that she needed it in her body right this instant. On top of that, those overwhelming thoughts were making her headaches even worse than before.

In short, Weiss was not a happy Huntress in that class today.

Ruby knew that this was a massive challenge for Weiss. She knew how bad it was, since Weiss had stopped taking notes twenty minutes ago, and was having massive cold sweats. Ruby could also hear Weiss' heavy breathing from here. The look in her partner's eyes reminded her of a starving beast, struggling against its chains trying to get something to eat.

As Weiss ground her fingernails against the desk, she could feel her sense of restraint slip quickly. Her heartbeat began to fill her ears, and veins crept in the sides of her vision. Weiss swallowed hard, taking the massive amount of saliva down her throat.

"_No! I'm strong! I don't need it! I DON'T NEED IT!_' Weiss repeated in her mind.

"_But you do. You need it inside you._" Came an almost reptilian voice from the back of her mind.

"_NO NO NO NO NO! I don't want it! I DON'T WANT IT!"_ was Weiss' consciousness' desperate cry. However, for all the phrases she repeated to herself, Weiss could still feel her mind slip. Her restraint was going!

The lizard voice came to the forefront of her thoughts and said, "_Take it into you! You're a Schnee! You deserve it! It might as well be yours! Go on, take it! __**TAKE IT.**_".

Her resolve finally giving way to exaggerated need, Weiss stood up and raised her hand up high. Ruby, who was sitting next to her, froze in place. This couldn't be good.

"What is it, Ms. Schnee?", Professor Oobleck asked, looking away from history pin-board.

"Your coffee. Give it." Weiss said bluntly.

Oobleck raised a green eyebrow and asked, "Excuse me?".

"Give your coffee here." Weiss clarified.

Ruby tried to pull down Weiss to sit down. This was way too embarrassing to her to deal with. This was way more awkward than the one time Jaune clumsily flirted with her. After that, the two agreed to just stay friends. But, that was a story for a different day.

"Sit down, Weiss!" Ruby loudly whispered. Since when was she the responsible one in this relationship? However, Weiss shook off Ruby's hand and continued.

"Just place the mug on the table, and we won't have any problems." Weiss said in a dark, icy tone.

If Professor Oobleck rolled his eyes, nobody saw it from behind his shiny glasses. "Ms. Schnee, if you could just sit down, we can discuss this matter later." He firmly said.

Weiss wasn't having any of this. As the reptile part of her mind took over control of her body, she slammed her fists down on the table.

"NO! Just no! I want that damn coffee!" Weiss screeched loudly. By now, the whole class was focused on her very public meltdown.

"Ms. Schnee! Sit down and pay attention to the lesson!" Professor Oobleck ordered.

"If you just gave it to me, I wouldn't be doing this! GIVE IT!" Weiss yelled back. However, before she could continue, she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her and begin to drag her away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ruby rapidly apologized. As everyone stared at the two, she decided to announce, "I'll take care of her.".

"AARRRGGHHHH! All of you don't understand how I feel! All of you are unfeeling robots! ROBOTS! GGGAAAHHHHRRRGGHHHH!" Weiss screamed as she thrashed around in Ruby's grasp.

"Sshh, sshh, sshh." Ruby whispered to calm down Weiss as she pulled her out of the room.

As the classroom doors shut, the entire assembly sat in silence. What the hell just happened? Some white-haired girl started to demand coffee, and her friend had to drag her away as she began to scream.

Yang, who had remained silent though out the class, summed up what he others were thinking nicely.

"Well, that was a thing.".

**xxx**

It was a nasty struggle getting Weiss back to the dorm room. Ruby had hoped that she would wear herself out screaming and thrashing, but it seemed like Weiss had some limitless energy when she hit rock bottom.

Throwing Weiss onto her bed, Ruby quickly grabbed some rope left over from hanging up her bunk. The only way to get Weiss to calm down was to tie her up and wait for her to get tired.

But, that was easier said than done. Weiss kept on trying to get back up as Ruby bound her to the bed. Eventually, however, Ruby managed to secure the ropes taught. Weiss wasn't going anywhere.

"Unite me, roughian!" Weiss demanded loudly.

"No! You embarrassed me in there today! You're going to stay in here until you calm down." Ruby said in a tough, firm tone. So much for being a cool, understanding leader like she hoped for.

In response, Weiss struggled against the ropes. Unfortunately for her, Ruby's knot tying skills were too great a match for her thrashing.

Ruby turned on the television, intending to guard Weiss as she served out her punishment. However, Weiss wasn't planning on giving up that easily.

"Ruby, if you don't free me, I won't let you sleep in my bed ever again." Weiss threatened from the bed.

Ruby tried not to let that blow get to her. It was just Weiss' desperation talking. Once she regained something resembling self-restraint, Ruby would get the Weiss she knew back.

So, Ruby replied with, "That's not true, and you know it.".

"You don't know! Fine, try me!" spat back Weiss. Ruby, however, wisely chose not to reply to that. She knew that if she said anything further, it would just give Weiss' delusion more strength.

After a few minutes of watching television, Ruby heard Weiss say something again.

"Ohhh, Rubyyyyyyy" she moaned in annoyance. "Pleaseeeeee let me go.". Ruby, however, ignored her pleas.

Weiss was starting to get annoyed at Ruby's feigned ignorance. She knew that she could hear her. Maybe she just needed to try a different approach.

"Ruby, look over here." Weiss said, trying to put on her best seductive voice. She tried her best to pose romantically, but with her body still tied up, that was nearly impossible. Instead, it looked like Weiss was trying her best to fold herself in half.

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned around. Why was Weiss laying in that uncomfortable pose?

"If you untie me, I swear, I'll drive you wild." Moaned Weiss. Crap, Ruby was turning back around! Weiss needed to sound more enticing!

"I'll be your little slave. You can make me bark like a dog, or whatever you want! In fact, you can leave me tied up, as long as you take away the ropes later." Weiss said, half seductive, half pleading. She then tried to bounce herself up and down, to emphasize her small bust. Naturally, that didn't work.

Seeing that Ruby had refocused on the television, Weiss' temper flared up again. How dare she ignore her advances!

"Fine, be that way, you damn bitch!" insulted Weiss, her voice full of venom.

Ouch. Now that really hurt Ruby. It was completely unnecessary of Weiss to call her that. But, she had to keep in mind that Weiss wasn't herself right now. This was for her own good. So, sealing up that emotional wound, Ruby still ignored Weiss.

Only a minute of silence passed before Weiss said something again. However, this time around, Weiss sounded mousy and quiet, almost as if she was apologetic.

"Hey, Ruby? Remember that one time a while ago, when I called you a damn bitch? I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Apologized Weiss.

Now, Ruby was confused. Why did Weiss sound like she was remembering a distant memory, even though she said such mean things literally a minute ago?

"Think you can… just hug me?" Weiss pleaded. It sounded genuine enough.

Ruby was prepared to ignore her once more, she heard sniffles coming from Weiss' bed. Was she crying? Maybe she was actually feeling remorse now.

As Weiss continued her fake crying, she was glad that her plan seemed to be working. Ruby walked over to the bed, and asked, "Do you mean it?".

"I swear." Weiss lied.

Relenting, Ruby untied Weiss' arms. Now Weiss was elated. Her trick had worked! She pushed Ruby away, and slipped off the bindings around her feet. She was free! Weiss tried to dash for the door, but she was stopped by Ruby tackling her.

The rough landing on the floor knocked some sense back into Weiss. What the hell was she doing? Did she seriously try to offer herself up for a chance at some coffee? And, even worse, did she honestly manipulate Ruby's emotions to get what she wanted?

Now, the tears she began to cry weren't fake. She felt so low, so dirty. Weiss hadn't felt this way ever since before she began dating Ruby. She was a nasty little girl, who destroyed anything good in the world to grab a fleeting moment of pleasure. It was despicable.

As Weiss cried bitterly, Ruby cradled her in her arms. Now, she could tell that Weiss really did feel sorry. She had seen Weiss cry before. It was the real deal now.

"It's okay, it's okay." Ruby whispered, stroking Weiss' hair.

"No, it's not!" Weiss cried, tears and snot running down her face. "I'm worthless! I deserve everything! Hurt me! Hurt me like I hurt you! PLEASE!" she begged.

Ruby refused to do that, however. She couldn't bring herself to harm the girl in her arms. Given all the emotional pain she had gone through in the past, Weiss didn't deserve to be hurt anymore in that way. Ruby just couldn't help but wonder what exactly Weiss' family did to her that made her this internally broken.

Weiss cried even harder in Ruby's arms as the hold around her tightened. "I want my mama…" Weiss choked out through the never-ending flood of tears. She sounded absolutely miserable. It was understandable why she wanted her mother right now.

Hefting Weiss into a chair, Ruby still kneeled before her. She began to massage Weiss' hands, hoping to calm her down.

"I… don't think you can do this anymore, Weiss. It just isn't worth it." Ruby said. It was one thing to try and break a habit. But, when it made you have violent mood-swings, the stupid bet just wasn't worth it at all.

"B-but I-I can't-t give u-up!" protested Weiss, furiously wiping away tears.

Ruby stood up and pulled a chair next to her. Sitting down, Ruby said, "You don't have to. I'll do it.".

Weiss was confused. "Huh?".

"If I just happen to get coffee, and I just happen to leave it in here, there's nothing I can do to stop you, right?" thought out Ruby.

"B-but Blake! I can't let her beat me!" cried Weiss.

Ruby scratched at her chin, deep in thought. Weiss' inflated sense of stubbornness and honor just wouldn't let it go, even if it was destroying everything she worked hard for. What Ruby needed was for Blake to fail around the same time as Weiss. That way, nobody would win. But, that was the nature of these bets. The only winning move was not to play.

At that moment, an idea hit her. She could as for Yang's help! Ruby knew for a fact that Yang wasn't a fan of what was going on, either. The look on her face she had for the past week told her that without using any words. So, if she colluded with her, maybe the sisterly duo could make sure the bet ended without further damage.

"I've got an idea…" Ruby finally said. Weiss leaned in a little closer to hear what she had to say.

"We'll have Blake forfeit the same time as you! That way, neither of you actually loses!" was Ruby's explanation.

Weiss liked the sound of that. Sure, she wanted to win, but now that she thought about it, she could settle for a tie. A tie was a technical victory, after all.

"_I knew I loved Ruby for more than her heart._" Weiss thought. She had to admit, it was a good plan.

"I-I like it." she finally agreed with Ruby.

"Great!" chimed Ruby, before she pulled out her scroll. She typed a message for Yang, saying that they should have a sisterly talk as soon as she got back from her classes. Those were the right words to get Yang involved in anything.

Pressing send, Ruby felt pretty confident in her idea. Hopefully, this would break the petty war between Blake and Weiss.

**xxx**

**And there's chapter number cinco, done like that! Oh, what could possibly be in store for next time? Well, I mean I know what's going to happen, but you guys don't… yet. Moving on, stay tuned in for next time, and try to tell me what you think so far in the reviews section below! This is The Draigg, signing off for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let's Talk About Blake

**GGGGRRRAAAHHHHHHH! The Draigg's hands glow with an awesome power! Their burning grips tell me to write for you! Take this! My writings, my lemon, and my all of my sorrow at not owning RWBY! SHINING…. TYPING… FINGERS! GO! GO! GO!**

**xxx**

Ruby always knew how to push her sister's buttons the right way. So, telling her that she needed to have a sisterly talk set off several alarms in Yang's mind. Yang was briskly walking down the hallway, with Blake having a hard time keeping up with her pace.

"Can we slow down a bit?" she asked. Today's classes had tired her out. She was inn no state to be speed walking right now.

Without looking behind her, Yang replied, "No! My sis needs me!".

The black and yellow colored pair huffed down the dormitory hallways, making their way back to their room.

When Yang kicked open the door to their shared room, expecting Ruby to be having some sort of crisis right now. What she wasn't expecting, however, was Ruby calmly stroking Weiss' hair while the Ice Queen lied on her bed.

"What? What is it?' Yang asked as she strode over to Ruby. She began to shake her sister by the shoulders, hoping to get a response out of her.

"Can – we – do – this – in – private?" Ruby asked between shakes. Yang stopped her abuse of Ruby and followed her as Ruby walked into the hallway.

Closing the door behind her, Ruby leaned against the far wall and sighed.

"What is it? Are you having problems… you know…" Yang asked as she flicked her eyes towards Ruby's legs "… down there?".

"What?! Eww, no!" Ruby cried, waving her arms frantically.

Yang laughed in relief and said, "Whew! Thank goodness!". But then her face grew serious again as she said, "But, if you do, I have some cream for that. I can let you borrow it, if you want.".

"Ahh! Stop talking about private bits, Yang! All I need is your help with something!" Ruby clarified, wide-eyed at what her sister assumed she was talking about. She knew her own body! But, she sure as hell didn't need to know her sister's!

"So what, you need help with homework or something? Or relationship advice?" guessed Yang as she leaned against the wall next to Ruby.

"Well, you are right on the relationship part." Conceded Ruby, "But, it involves yours with Blake as well.".

Yang moved her back a little in shock. Ruby wanted to talk to her about her relationship with Blake? Yang slightly pinched her arm. Nope, this wasn't a dream. "Er… what about it?" questioned Yang.

"Well, it involves me and Weiss too… anyway, we need your help. Weiss wants to give up, but also wants Blake to give in at the same time. Think you can help?" Ruby explained.

Yang immediately replied with, "What? No, of course not! Why would you ask me to work against my own girlfriend?!".

"I'm not saying to do anything too bad! I just want you to talk to her about the books. Can you do that for me?" pleaded Ruby. She hoped that her request sounded reasonable that way.

Yang tapped her finger against her chin in thought. Well, Ruby was right in saying that Blake really needed to talk to someone about her dependence on those books. Plus, it was putting a strain on her and Blake's relationship. If anything, Yang just wanted this little episode behind her now. That, and the guilt of pushing the bet onto her was really getting to Yang.

"…Fine. I'll ONLY talk to her. That's all." Yang declared. Ruby wrapped her sister in a hug. Feeling the warmth coming off of Ruby's small figure, Yang patted Ruby on the back.

"Thanks, sis! I knew you would get it!" was Ruby's muffled thanks. Her voice was dampened due to Yang's generous bust. But, Yang didn't mind. It was a thing between sisters. No, not in THAT way. Minds don't belong on gutters.

Letting Yang out of her Ursa hug, Ruby and her re-entered the room. She saw that Blake was reading a text book, trying to study. That gave Yang an idea.

"Hey, Blake. Want to study with me in the library?" she asked.

Blake barely turned away from the book as she said, "Why? I'm fine here.". However, Yang motioning her eyes over to Weiss was a good answer to her inquiry.

So, marking the page in her book, Blake picked it up and walked into the hallway. Yang followed shortly after her. As soon as the yellow and black duo left, Ruby sat next to Weiss on the bed again.

"It's happening, Weiss." Ruby muttered, stroking Weiss' hand. Now, the plan's success was in Yang's hands.

**xxx**

"Man, it's quiet in here right now." Noted Yang as they walked over to at a table in the library. To be fair, the library was never really a hopping type of place, but today seemed especially quiet. Well, if anything, this would work to Yang's benefit. The quiet would force Blake to listen to her more, instead of focusing elsewhere.

"Wow, it's almost like you have to be quiet in a library." Was Blake's snippy reply. Yang stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry, before sitting down across from Blake.

"So… books…" Yang said, trying to find a starting point for her conversation.

"Yeah, books. You know, the reason libraries are built?" deadpanned Blake as she began to read the textbook she brought. She was trying to study, not make conversation!

"Like… the books that you can't read?" Yang said, before cringing in embarrassment. That was a horribly unsubtle way to get the conversation going.

Now thoroughly annoyed, Blake closed her text book and asked, "Is that why you wanted to come here? To talk in private?".

Yang put on her best 'don't kill me' grin and shrugged. "I guess I'm not that subtle." She said, trying to play off her mistake.

"You're as subtle as a clown at a funeral." Blake snarked even more.

"Okay, okay, enough with the put-downs. I just wanna talk." Yang said, waving her hands in defense.

"And I don't.", Blake shot back.

Seeing that Blake was trying to stonewall her, Yang let out an annoyed huff. "I'm your girlfriend! I think you should tell me what's wrong." She said.

"I can't, okay! I just can't." cried Blake, trying to end the conversation there. Then, she looked around, hoping nobody had heard her. Luckily, almost nobody was around to listen in on them.

"Why not? Please, tell me!" pressed on Yang.

"I. Can't. Say." Emphasized Blake. However, it was definitely a case of not wanting to say what it was, rather than the lack of ability to.

"Please! Just let me know what you feel!" pleaded Yang.

"I don't want to feel that way again, okay?!" Blake yelled, her anger over-riding her defenses. Then, she noticed what she revealed, and lowered her head in shame. Seeing that she would have to talk her way out of this, Blake began to explain what she meant to a surprised Yang.

"I… never had an easy childhood. And I'm not talking about all the White Fang protests I participated in. There were… bullies. Making fun of my ears, my reading, my body…" Blake explained. In response, Yang simply got up and sat next to Blake. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she continued to talk.

"My doctor said I was a late bloomer, and that I would become a woman later than others my age. The bullies latched on to that once they saw that I wasn't… as developed as them. So, I hate to admit it, but I ran away. I ran away into my books." She kept on talking, starting to choke up. Blake had never let this out before, so she no idea how to control her emotions on this subject.

"I wanted to be JUST like them! To be beautiful, to be wanted and desired by everyone. I didn't want to be the little, poor Faunus girl. I wanted to be the beautiful sorceress, or the majestic queen. Then, I began to get my hands on more… descriptive books, and I felt exactly like the people in my stories. I just didn't want to be me!" finally admitted Blake.

Yang wrapped Blake in a hug as Blake began to shed quiet tears. There was a reason she believed that fairy tales could never be true. Anything she wanted to be was always taken away by others, saying that she didn't deserve to be happy. That's why she was a member of the White Fang. That's why she was obsessed with her adult literature. Those were her ways of defying what others decided for her. Otherwise, she didn't know who to be.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this bet… I-I just didn't know." Yang apologized into Blake's ear.

"I want that part of me back… I don't know how to be me…" Blake said into Yang's chest.

Pulling Blake back out of the hug, Yang stared at Blake directly. Her gaze was a serious as Blake had ever seen.

"I fell in love with YOU. Not some books. Do you think that those matter to me?" Yang said, entirely serious. Even though their relationship wasn't what other would call 'conventional' or 'normal', that didn't mean that the love wasn't there.

"B-but what about you and I? I can't make you feel good without them!" thought Blake aloud. She didn't know what to do without the guidance of the books!

"I won't judge you, just try your best. Remember, I love you all the same." Yang comforted.

Blake began to feel a little better about her position as of now. She had to admit, Yang had a point. She didn't need any books to tell her how to live her life. If anything, she was just replacing one repression for another. The irony of it was that Blake enslaved herself in those books.

No, she was free! Blake had always fought for the way she chose to live her life! Why should this be any different? In fact, it was the bullies that set her down this path! If she gave into the influence of those books, then that meant those nasty girls won! Those books should have stayed a hobby! They shouldn't have become a lifestyle!

"Th-thank you…" Blake whispered.

Yang's face shifted form it's serious gaze to a warm smile as she said, "Of course! That's what girlfriends do!". It was quite the declaration. After all, it was her duty to look out for Blake in the same amount as her sister.

Blake realized this as the moment of truth. This was the time to test whether Yang's words actually worked on her body or not. So, she stood up, and whispered to Yang, "Meet me over in the geography section.". She knew that was the least-visited part of the entire library.

Yang got the hint. She whispered to Blake, "You naughty cat.". Blake winked in response, before strutting off to the geography section.

**xxx**

When Yang showed up about five minutes later, she saw that Blake had already gotten ready. She was sitting spread-legged against a bookcase, her pants bunched around her ankles. Her breathing was ragged as she vigorously rubbed the lips of her opening.

Yang smirked. It looked like her words had gotten through to the right part of Blake's psyche.

"Care… to join?" Blake said quickly, trying to suppress her moans. They were still in a library, after all. But, that made what she was doing even better.

"Thought you would never ask." Yang said with a smirk before sitting across from her girlfriend. Unzipping her shorts, Yang followed Blake's lead.

To be fair, it was hard not to get aroused watching Blake. She was biting down on her fist, trying not to let her squeals of pleasure get out. Yang could feel her hand start to get damp already, as she masturbated to Blake pleasing herself.

Yang's face was flushed and sweating as she could feel the crashing wave of an orgasm build up. Maybe not having sex with Blake this week made her soft. In any case, as she slipped two fingers into her pussy, Yang knew that she had made the right choice bringing Blake here.

Unable to resist the sight in front of her, Blake uncurled her fist and began to roughly play with one of her breasts. She could feel that nice, stinging pain as she pinched her hardened nipple as hard as she could.

"Mmpphhhh!" Blake moaned as she felt the hardened bud go numb from her pinches. Going even farther, she shoved three fingers into her quim, slipping it in and out of her center. She stared at Yang doing the same, except she was slightly drooling from the pleasure.

Yang was so close the edge now, she was ready to come inside her shorts. She didn't care, since she needed this feeling right now. And, more importantly, she wanted to share it with Blake.

"_Blakeeeee…_" Yang whimpered as she climaxed. As the front of her shorts grew wet from her come, Yang clamped her legs together and lied down on her side. Her panting grew deeper, as she let the warm wave of her orgasm cover her.

Blake masturbated even harder and faster at the sight of Yang's climax. Her folds twitched against her hand as she moaned louder and louder. She didn't even care if she was in public now. In fact, she welcomed people to watch. That thought made her even wetter.

"Haaahhhhhh…" moaned Blake, as she began to rub her rear against the rough carpeting of the library floor. She craved that tough feeling. She wanted her bottom to be red with soreness by the time she was ready to come.

Blake didn't have to wait long for that, however. She could feel the bottom of her lips brush against the carpet repeatedly, along with her rear cheeks. As the rough fibers of the flooring irritated both of those sensitive areas, Blake could feel a release build up, ready to be let go. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

"AhahhhhhaaaaaAAA!" Blake cried to herself as she came. Then, she bit down on her fist again as her come flushed out in a clear, brief stream. The light stream landed on the carpeting in front of Yang, staining it a dark color. Blake twitched stiffly as the final few squirts of arousal poured out.

"Almost forgot… that you… were a squirter…" Yang teased between her heavy breathing. Her excrement eating smile, combined with her compliment, made Blake blush in embarrassment. It wasn't exactly something to mention in the library.

"S-shut up…" Blake breathed out as she opened her eyes, "And… you like it…".

"Never said I didn't." Yang said as she weakly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her breathing had slowed down as she zipped her shorts back up. Hopefully, she could just cover up the dark stain on her shorts with her jacket. However, she needed to do something about the arousal cooling on her thighs.

So, she wiped off the left over come with her hand, and then smeared it on the carpeting. It wasn't as if it could get worse. Blake's musk was already imprinted in it's fibers now. Yang then stood up, using the bookcase behind her to support herself.

"I'm glad we could do this, all things considered." Yang said as she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. It seemed to do the job of covering her come stain.

"Me… too." Blake agreed, sighing.

"We should probably get going. The librarians'll be here any minute. We were pretty loud, after all.", suggested Yang offering her clean hand to Blake. Accepting it, Blake was pulled up to a standing position.

As Blake bended over to pull up her pants, Yang gave her a light tap on her sore bottom. Blake had succeeded in making it chapped and red with her bucking. And, as much as she didn't want to give Yang too much credit, Blake had to admit that she knew her kinks pretty well. She almost melted from the teasing slap.

"Careful, cowgirl." Blake teased while fixing her pants, "Might have to rustle you up.".

Grinning like a loon, Yang replied with, "You'd have to catch me first, lawgirl!".

"I'll give you a minute." Said Blake, talking with an exaggerated drawl. Teasing was always fun for the both of them. Sure, it was silly, but that was part of the idea in general. The story wasn't important, only the touch was.

Giggling, Yang took off, shoving the library doors open as she ran out of the building. Blake smiled before quickly walking over to the table from earlier and grabbing her text book. Now that she got that out of the way, Blake gave chase after her.

Yang sure made for a great girlfriend. Blake didn't know what she would do without her.

**xxx**

**Wow, writing good lemon is hard. But hey, as long as you people enjoy it, it's certainly worth the trouble. Well, in any definition of the word 'enjoy' in any case. Getting back on topic here, be sure to shoot JimboYokimbo a thank you for helping me edit this chapter. Otherwise, it would sound horrible. And, as always, leave me some notes in the review section below! This is The Draigg, signing off on this lemon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Power Of Love… ly Coffee

**Hey, fans! It's your pal, The Draigg here! Now, I'm talking normally this time around, 'cause I honestly can't think of any clever introduction right now. So…. Umm… let's just get this over with before it gets awkward. I don't own anything, especially RWBY. There. Now, let's get to some hardcore reading!**

**xxx**

By the time Blake and Yang got back from the library that Thursday, it was getting pretty late. She was going to ask what happened, as they had been gone for well over an hour, but the scent the both of them gave off gave a pretty good indication what occurred. Together, the two smelled incredibly musky and sweaty. They smelled worse than the Vale city docks.

So, deciding to save her line of questioning for tomorrow, Ruby decided to get ready for bed. As she crawled next to the already-sleeping Weiss, Ruby wrapped her arms and legs around her sleeping girlfriend. Sleep soon followed shortly. All of her issues could wait for tomorrow.

**xxx**

Like a defective record player, let's skip forward to Friday. More specifically, breakfast. Ruby could feel the different mood as the team sat together in the cafeteria, eating their morning meal. For one thing, Blake was giggling at something Yang was whispering in her ear. To see Blake laugh like a little girl was like seeing Jaune successfully flirt with three supermodels.

In addition, Weiss was carefully laying her different flavored biscotti in order of deliciousness and dunkability. Leave it to her to make a delicious breakfast orderly.

As Ruby watched her, she knew what she must have been thinking of. It was obvious that she was planning out her breakfast, assuming she would be free to have coffee today. Weiss had certainly gotten her hopes up that this bet would be over soon. And, why not? If Ruby could just find out how stuff between Yang and Blake went yesterday, then the sooner Weiss could go on a coffee binge.

Well, no better time than the present. "So…" Ruby asked, "How was your study session yesterday?".

Yang and Blake turned their attention to Ruby. Sharing a slight grin with her girlfriend, Yang replied, "Pretty well, I think. We certainly learned a lot together.".

Weiss, who was listening in, rolled her eyes. It was pretty clear that the two were back to their usual lewd activities. What she and Ruby did was romantic, unlike them. Yet again, the line between romanticism and blatant eroticism was pretty blurry at some points. Okay, so maybe what she had done to Ruby in private before wasn't all that romantic. But, Weiss' point still mostly stood.

"At least you two had a good night." Weiss dry noted. Her night had been plagued with cold-sweats, even though she fund that Ruby had slept next to her that morning. Even her girlfriend couldn't change the chemical imbalances in her body that much.

Yang simply winked and clicked her tongue at Weiss, before going back to whispering things to Blake. This time around, she began to blush and shift in her seat instead of giggling.

Weiss went back to organizing her food. However, before she could figure out if the chocolate biscotti should go before or after the walnut one, she felt something tap against her leg. Looking down, she saw Ruby showing her scroll to her under the table.

"_I tnk its tim_" it read. Clearly, Ruby was terrible at typing with one hand. Taking the scroll out of Ruby's hand, Weiss typed out a message quickly before handing it back to her.

Weiss' response went, "_If by that you meant 'I think it's time', then you're probably correct._".

Ruby looked briefly wide-eyed, before typing another message. It went, "_Hw u du tht?_".

Weiss didn't even bother to take the scroll out of Ruby's hand as she typed, "_Practice._". Seeing the word, Ruby nodded in amazement. Now that she thought about it, Weiss was good with her fingers in a variety of ways.

However, something else bothered Ruby. It was clear that Blake and Yang smoothed out their issues, but what about the books? That was the whole point of getting Yang to talk to Blake!

"So… uh… How're you doing on the bet, Blake?" Ruby asked bluntly. Much like her sister, Ruby didn't have a single inkling of subtlety at all.

Blake, having experience in dealing with the Rose/Xiao Long bloodline and it's social shortcomings, decided to answer Ruby in the best, direct way possible.

"I've done some thinking… and I've realized that I don't need my books anymore. So, I guess that means you win, Weiss." Blake said flatly. Yang had certainly shown her yesterday in the library that her dependence on those books was only a hindrance to her freedom. But, now that she was free, she wouldn't need to read those books all the time. She internally decided that she would read those books as a hobby and for fuel for her fan fiction. She just couldn't leave her fans hanging, after all.

Weiss' head shot straight up when she heard that. That meant that Blake was conceding victory to her! This was even better than a tie! She could practically hear angelic chimes going off in her head at the news.

"I… I win?" asked Weiss, almost in disbelief. Her heart beat faster as she realized what all of this meant: she could have her coffee again! She almost fainted from sheer joy at the thought.

"Yep." Blake replied off-handedly. For her, she could care less about the bet right now. What she really wanted to hear was what Yang was whispering to her. She was flat out curious about what she intended to do with those ice cubes she kept on mentioning.

"I… I… YES!" cried Weiss as she crushed Ruby in a Yang-like hug. For minute there, Ruby honestly believed that Weiss had gotten possessed by her sister. However, her sister wouldn't be licking her lips hungrily like Weiss was doing now.

After crushing Ruby in a hug for five minutes, Weiss broke the embrace. Then, she dashed over to the coffee machine to grab a mug or four. Ruby was impressed at her speed. It was almost as fast as her base-line semblance. Ruby made a mental note to ask how she did that.

Weiss' hands trembled as she filled up her mugs with freshly brewed coffee. She had to admit, Beacon didn't mess around when it came to the brown beverage. They ordered the best coffee beans from all the four kingdoms. It was a shame she couldn't say the same about the cafeteria food. There had been a lot of food poisoning incidents over the past year.

Grabbing the now filled mugs in her hands, Weiss walked softly back to the table. If she dropped a single drip of coffee, then she would never be able to forgive herself. Sitting down next to Ruby, Weiss could barely contain her excitement.

Weiss tenuously lifted a mug up to her lips. The aroma of the coffee tickled at her nose. A small electric jolt shot up Weiss' spine as she smelled the brew. Her body was officially ready.

Sipping the coffee, Weiss began to let out some very un-ladylike noises. Now, her craving for the drink was growing uncontrollable. She began to chug down the coffee, not caring if she burnt her tongue. It just felt too good! It was so great, that Weiss began to make very un-ladylike noises.

"OooohhhHHH!" moaned Weiss loudly as the coffee ran down her throat. Ruby blushed at the sounds Weiss was making. It was as if Weiss liked the coffee as much as she liked sharing the night with Ruby. But, considering Weiss' obsession with the beverage, that probably wasn't that far from the truth.

"Mind slowing down?" Ruby mumbled to Weiss. However, she wasn't heard through Weiss' ravenous appetite for her favorite drink. Well, that and the loud noises she made as she began to shove biscotti into her mouth to chase down the coffee.

Sighing in defeat, Ruby pulled up her hood and placed her face on the table in front of her. Clearly, Weiss was too absorbed into the world of coffee to pay attention to the rest of the world.

**xxx**

As it turned out, that was only the beginning of Weiss' coffee binge. Throughout the day, Weiss chugged down cans of iced coffee. Now, Ruby was getting really concerned. If this kept up, Weiss would have a caffeine overdose. Not only would it kill her to take her girlfriend to the Medical Ward, but having to fill out all that paperwork was REALLY annoying.

Currently, Weiss and Ruby were sitting at the tables around the snack bar, enjoying their lunch break. Blake and Yang didn't join them, because they wanted to 'study' more. Two people were enjoying the break way more than normal, however. Cedric the cashier, for making a killing on selling a ton of coffee to Weiss, and Weiss for enjoying said coffee.

"Weiss, I'm serious, slow down." Advised Ruby. However, Weiss wasn't listening to her advice.

"Okay, I swear, this is my last one for today." Deflected Weiss. That was a flat out lie. In addition to the can she was currently drinking, there were still five more unopened ones on the table.

Ruby knew that Weiss didn't mean that. So, she looked for an opening to get rid of those unopened cans. Luckily, her chance arrived in the form of Team JNPR. They were walking away from the nearby parking lot, heading in Weiss and Ruby's direction.

There was no other way to put their appearance: they physically looked like hammered shit. They were all covered in dirt, and had their clothes and hair messed up. Yet again, who wouldn't after spending a week on a camping expedition? Actually, now that Ruby thought about it, how did Jaune manage to convince his teachers to let his team leave for a week? That was a riddle for the ages. But, what confused Ruby even more were the smiles on (most) of their faces.

"Hey guys!" Ruby cried as she waved them over to the table. "I've got drinks for you!".

"Wait, what?!" incredulously asked Weiss. That was her precious coffee, damn it! It was her precious! Precious!

Unfortunately for her, Team JNPR took up Ruby's offer and pulled up chairs to sit at the table. Dumping their luggage in a pile, they all slumped into their seats. Ruby grabbed a coffee for herself, and then passed the other ones to her friends. Weiss looked annoyed, but Ruby was adamant that this was for her own good.

"So, how was the trip?" asked Ruby as she cracked open her coffee can. Her friends did the same, and took long drags before someone answered her.

"Oh, it was so cool! I saw a deer, our car broke down, and we fended off a nest of angry hornets! It was the best time ever!" Nora exclaimed, flailing her hands wildly. That led to her coffee splashing all over her teammates. Jaune and Pyrrha frantically tried to get the coffee off of them, before it could further ruin their clothes. However, Ren just stared off into the distance. He just looked absolutely tired of everything.

"Wow, really? A deer?!" gushed Ruby. Deer were so cool! They had horns and stuff! Who didn't like those?

Nora smiled and nodded. It was nice to find another deer fan. "Yeah, it went like this!" Nora said as she demonstrated her imitation of a deer. She pointed her fingers off the sides of her head and bobbed up and down, as if she was eating grass. For a person acting like a deer, it was pretty accurate. And ridiculous, for that matter.

"Anything else?" Weiss asked, trying to look interested. However, her gaze remained formly on the cans in everyone else's hands.

Pyrrha and Jaune shared a quick look. Then Jaune replied with, "It was certainly… an experience.". Honestly, there was no other way of saying what happened without explaining what happened without explaining everything for a good hour. That, and he wasn't sure if he should bring up the mushroom incident or not.

"Right, right!" Pyrrha agreed, trying to increase the warmth of her smile. But, in reality she was absolutely tired. That trip was an odd adventure, even if Jaune had the best intentions behind it. All she really wanted now was to soak in the tub for a good hour or so then go to sleep. At least the coffee Ruby offered took the edge off a little.

"I just want to go to the room." Ren added simply. Being the _tsukkomi_ to everybody had really worn him down by now. He was so damn tired. In fact, he was lucky that he hadn't fallen asleep in the chair right there.

"I agree." Jaune and Pyrrha said at the same time. It seemed like everyone except for Nora had the energy sucked right out of them. So, everything seemed pretty normal, actually.

Standing up, Team JNPR dumped their now empty coffee cans in the trash and walked off without saying goodbye. Ruby couldn't blame them. They looked worse than the victims of a vampire, if vampires actually existed.

"How rude." Weiss complained as Team JNPR vanished into the distance. However, she just wasn't referring to just Team JNPR not saying goodbye. She also meant Ruby taking away her coffee.

"Meh. Whatever." Ruby said, finishing her stolen coffee.

Weiss huffed in annoyance and said, "I mean you, too.".

"Huh?" asked Ruby, looking confused.

"You took my coffee! My precious!" complained Weiss in a low hiss. Okay, now her love for coffee was starting to get creepy.

"It's for your own good! Just listen to me!" defended Ruby.

"You're mean! I don't like you at all!" said Weiss, crossing her arms across her chest. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this was the heiress to a multi-million lien company.

Ruby just couldn't deal with this anymore. Now, normally she was a patient, understanding girl. However, Weiss had shortened her lifespan with her constant breakdowns and withdrawal symptoms. So, she did the only thing something in her position could do: she snapped.

"Oh yeah?! I'll give you something to complain about!" Ruby angrily shouted before standing up and snatching Weiss' coffee can off of the table. Before Weiss could react, Ruby engaged Crescent Rose into it's sniper form, threw the can into the air, and then vaporized it with a single shot. Maybe it was a little too much to use a high-impact, dust enhanced round on an aluminum can. But, it felt really, really good to do.

"You… you… DOLT!" Weiss cried in shock at what Ruby did. She never expected Ruby to snap like that. It was if someone else was wearing Ruby's skin when she destroyed the coffee can.

"There. Drink THAT." Ruby coolly said, sitting back down in her chair.

The color drained from Weiss' face briefly, before turning bright red in anger. How dare she! That can was rightfully hers! The coffee belonged to her alone! So, taking the high road, Weiss chose a very mature response to Ruby's insult.

"You're a jerk! A mean, mean, jerk!" Weiss yelled at Ruby's face.

"And you're a junkie!" Ruby shot back.

"Don't compare me to some lowly street trash!" angrily spat Weiss.

"It's only fair, 'cuz your coffee tastes like garbage!" Ruby shouted. Now, that wasn't true. In fact, Ruby did enjoy coffee. However, she needed something to get Weiss with.

It worked, as Weiss reeled back in shock at the comment. Now THAT was a low blow. Her drink wasn't trash! It was manna from the heavens!

"I… I… GGGAAAAHHHHHH!" Weiss growled as she leapt out of her chair at Ruby. She was too angry for coherent words. She tackled Ruby out of her chair and into the nearby flowerbed.

As the two wrestled around, Ruby and Weiss kept on exchanging insults.

"Poo breath!" yelled Ruby.

"Mean face!" Weiss cried back.

"Jerk face!" Ruby shouted.

"Meanie!" spat back Weiss.

"Dolt!" cried Ruby, stealing Weiss' standard insult.

"Dolt—Hey!" complained Weiss. That was her insult, damn it! First she stole her coffee, now her words?! That made her even angrier.

Meanwhile, while Team White Rose tumbled around, Cedric the cashier watched on from the snack bar in horror. Thinking quickly, he pulled out his scroll and dialed the number for the Administrative Office.

"Hello, can you get me security? I've got a problem at the snack bar." He said into the scroll.

**xxx**

A few hours later, a thoroughly banged up Weiss and Ruby walked out of the Head of Security's office at the Administrative Office. They had just been let go after being lectured about using words, not violence and positive communication for about an hour and a half.

Weiss looked like she was about to cry. She had never been sent to an office to be reprimanded before! Was this going to show up on her permanent record? Oh god, she couldn't stand the shame! To think she fought like some petty roughian over something as trivial as canned coffee!

Ruby, however, looked incredibly serene. To her, this was a fair price to pay for what she did. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty overkill to shoot Weiss' drink. However, she didn't regret doing it in the slightest. If anything, she was glad. She had just saved Weiss from O. on caffeine.

"Sit in those chairs while we contact your teammates." A secretary said, pointing over to some nearby seats. Weiss nodded meekly and walked over. Ruby did the same, her head held high.

While they waited for Yang and Blake to sign them out, Weiss furiously blinked away tears. How did all of this happen? All she wanted was to have normal, non-perverted breakfasts, and now she was being punished for fighting her girlfriend, who did nothing but support her! Her selfishness and cruelty had revealed themselves again!

Seeing Weiss' internal struggle in her eyes, Ruby draped an arm around Weiss, in order to comfort her. While yes, dealing with Weiss this week was beyond stressful, Ruby didn't feel all that bad when it came down to it. She was always willing to help people who loved her. And, now that she thought about it, that bet had really helped out Blake in the end. It was good that she decided not to read those books as much anymore. It was just up to her to help Weiss a little more now.

"Sshhh, sshhh." Ruby cooed softly into Weiss' ear. 'It's going to be fine.".

Weiss began to take several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She didn't need another breakdown, especially one in front of a bunch of administrators and teachers. It was bad enough she had been reduced to being like a weak child multiple times this week.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay…" Weiss muttered to herself repeatedly. She began to rock back and forth, desperately trying to stop a mental meltdown. Her techniques seemed to be working, otherwise she would be hyperventilating right now.

"I'm sorry for doing all of that earlier." Ruby apologized. Well, if it would make Weiss feel better, then she had no reason not to exaggerate the truth a little.

Weiss turned her gaze over to Ruby and said, "No, I should be the one apologizing. I mean, I beat you up over a drink!".

"Well, if you call that beating me up, then you really could have done a better job." Ruby dryly joked. If anything, Ruby was winning by the time the both of them got taken in by school security.

"Ruby, I'm serious. I… think I have a real problem here. Like, maybe I should cut down on my coffee intake." Weiss said, looking completely honest. I was good that Weiss realized she had a problem.

"Maybe you should just stop drinking coffee all together." Suggested Ruby.

Weiss leaned back, a little incredulous at what Ruby suggested. "Wait, wait. Let's talk about something realistic here. Maybe… just one cup a day?" Weiss thought out loud.

Ruby nodded. It was a step in the right direction. "I like the sound of that." She agreed.

"I can do it, Ruby. I can do it for you!" Weiss proudly declared. Yes, she needed to do this for Ruby. It was the least she could do for putting her through an emotional meat-grinder this past week.

Smiling, Ruby wrapped Weiss into a hug and leaned in for a kiss. However, before the pair's lips could meet, the secretary interrupted them.

"Your teammates are here. They signed you two out, you can go." She announced flatly, barely glancing in their direction.

"Ahem. Right." Weiss said, standing up and adjusting her coat. It would just be awkward for Yang and Blake to see that intimate moment.

Ruby was a little disappointed that the kiss was interrupted, but she let it go. They could do much more than just that later. So, also standing up, she and Weiss walked over t the front doors, where Blake and Yang were waiting.

"Heya, you two love—no wait, jailbirds!" Yang greeted, her smile nearly touching her ears. "So, how's it like to be in the inside? Did you drop the soap?" she teased at Weiss.

Weiss blushed not only in anger, but at the idea of being prison lovers with Ruby. "Don't be so lewd, Yang. All that happened was that we had a calm discussion about problem solving, and my limiting of my coffee drinking. That's all." She explained.

"How disappointing." Yang said, patting the two on the back.

"Can we go now? We're going to be late for our next class." Complained Blake. At least someone had their priorities straight.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang groaned. Blake did have a point. But, teasing Weiss here was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Shrugging, she walked through the doors, with Blake following her. Off in the distance, Ruby could have sworn she heard Yang mumble, "Wow, this whole bet was stupid…".

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, and followed the B and Y of Team RWBY. Yes, they could finally say that this little adventure was over for them.

However, nobody knew that more interesting (and annoying) adventures awaited them over the horizon of time.

**xxx**

**There! A good conclusion to a good story! Well, it's a good story in my opinion. But wait, what about that sequel hook? I guess you'll have to wait for the main sequel to The Sounds Of Vale to find out what will happen! Now, before I get to work on writing that, I just want to thank JimboYokimbo for helping me edit this story, and to you the loyal readers. I don't know what I'd do without any of the people I just mentioned. Oh yeah, go hop over to my editor's account too! He's making the story about Team JNPR's trip! So, this is The Draigg, fading away so I can get to work on the next story.**


End file.
